magnet
by kiyomi von de christ
Summary: basado en una cansion de vocaloid magnet como personas opuestas pueden sentirse atraidos como un iman que podria pasar en ello? descubranlo primer fic de squalo x basil. lemon en el primer cap
1. magnetismo

Magnet S84

--capitulo 1: "magnetismo"

Era una tarde fresca de invierno en Namimori pero de pronto se comenzó a nublar comenzando a chispear ya de por si era mucho el albino samurai estaba enojado por sucesos que lo habían puesto de tan mal humor mas de lo usual.

-¡Vooi! Lo único que faltaba que comenzara a llover horrendo día- exclamo el enojado samurai pateando un bote de basura sin importarle muy bien si había gente alrededor ya de por si llamaba mucho la atención por su traje de mafioso y la gran insignia de asesino Varia oyó un murmullo que al simple instante no le reconoció era una voz que apenas se formaba como de un jovencito de 15 o 16 años para ser exactos.

El joven lo miro un tanto preocupado con una dulce sonrisa infantil que le caracterizaba – ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto viendo con un poco de despistadas no lo había reconocido a las primeras hasta que el albino hizo a un lado su cabellera simplemente al verlo el joven se quedo congelado ya que su ultimo encuentro no había sido tan grato y conocía el horrible carácter del samurai.

-¡Vooi maldito …!- no le importaba si la gente lo veía mas feo de lo usual el simple ver al chiquillo le enervaba la sangre recordando aquel encuentro que aun que sentía su orgullo decaído por a verlo dejado en ridículo por el robo de los anillo vongola, lo tomo del cuello levantándolo un poco cm de su estatura lo vio con tal rabia para luego chasquear con su lengua un sonido de molesta empujándolo dejándolo caer al suelo sin darle mucha importancia – no vales la pena que me moleste contigo –

El chiquillo parpadeo sus ojos sin entender muy bien acaso no tenia ganas de vengarse por lo de la ultima vez. –nee, squalo dono creí que quería limpiar su nombre por la ultima humillación de la ultima vez por que una vez que estamos aquí ¿no lo arreglamos?- su sonrisa era un tanto de confianza a pesar de que squalo era muy fuerte dio batalla como ni uno esa vez.

El joven samurai solo lo vio para luego desviar su mirada, esa mirada reflejaba como fastidio entre mezclada de tristeza. El chico solo respingo haciendo que su sonrisa de confianza se fuese así como vino viendo que el albino lo había ignorado por completo.-que le pasara parece perdido y triste el no parece ser así, siempre cuando le vi siempre se la pasaba gritando y alado de su jefe de los Varia- cruzo sus brazos pensando para si mismo mientras veía que no caminaba de forma normal.

Camino hacia el para alcanzarlo e interponerse para que caminara el albino lo vio extrañado – que quieres te dije que te fueras de mi vista eres molesto- el chiquillo le sonrió, en eso comenzó a llover de forma mas fuerte. – habla ahora si es que lo vas a hacer por que no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo- el joven chico Basil solo bajo su vista apenado por tal insistencia – ah es que estoy preocupado por ti Squalo dono pareces triste – de pronto antes de seguir recibe un pequeño golpe que lo hace reaccionar y abrir un poco mas sus ojos celestes viendo con molestia al mayor viendo que se resguardaba de la lluvia caminando con un poco de dificultad.

-oye ¡mocoso que pretendes resfriarte! - se sorprendió aun así fue de inmediato a su lado sin replicar nada se sentó aunque el piso estaba sucio no era de mucho importarle así paso unos minutos o mas bien 1 hora con un silencio incomodo Squalo solo hacia mas que ver la lluvia un tanto melancólico.

-etto…- junto sus manos de forma apenada miro hacia arriba. –perdone mi insistencia pero parece que tubo una riña se le ve también un poco melancólico le ocurre algo-

Se marco una mueca un poco evidente del mayor era lógico algo le había pasado pero no quería dar mucha explicación de lo sucedido. – solo una riña sin sentido-

Lo vio con atención aunque fueron pocas palabras intuía que estaba enojado con alguien y lo había hecho sentir mal.- paso algo con Xan- antes de terminar un golpe poco inspirador por parte de Squalo lo altero viendo que se alejaba caminando con dificultad.

- Espere Squalo dono- se paro lo mas rápido que pudo notando que el suelo estaba muy resbaloso. Se paro de inmediato haciendo un pequeño gesto de molestia por que el chico lo seguía y su tobillo, de fe forma de inmediata el reaccionar del mayor que el menor no pudo parar al caminar haciendo que ambos tropezaran.

-disculpe no fue mi intención- se avergonzó un poco de su acción tan torpe ofreciéndole la mano el samurai solo lo vio con orgullo y recelo queriéndose levantar por si mismo del suelo pero no podía era mucho la carga le dolía mucho su tobillo izquierdo.

- Déjeme ayudarle- le ofreció de nuevo su mano, esta vez squalo no vio mas que remedio mas que tomar su ayuda sin ningún reproche alguno pero se sentía ofendido por la acción como era de costumbre.

-la casa de Sawada Dono esta cerca seguro allí puede descansar hasta que su tobillo este bien, ah es cierto el doctor de los Vongola también estará encantado de atenderte- hiso una mueca a disgusto cerrando los ojos caminando de forma despacio a pesar de que estaba lloviendo fuerte Basil era de ayuda para no resbalar.

-dudo mucho que quieran atenderme - dijo en tono cortante así pasaron minutos un poco. – oi… que pasa ¿por que miras a todos lados?- el chico sonrió nervioso no quería que squalo se enojara por que no recordaba bien el lugar hasta que a lo lejos vio un chiquillo que se parecía a Tsuna.

- mire Squalo Dono ese que va aya parece Sawada Dono- de muy poca gana vio hacia donde señalaba el menor - ¡Vooooooi!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió gritar mientras que el jefe Vongola solo sintió un escalofrió apunto de ponerse azul por el reconocimiento inmediato de la voz viendo que también venia acompañado del joven ayudante de su padre de inmediato se acerco –

- eh… Basil kun, Squalo que hacen por aquí- parpadeo un tanto sorprendido brindándoles un poco de su paraguas pero era tanto la desesperación de estar empapado Squalo que tan solo mover mover un poco su cara de tan enojado que estaba le da una bofetada con su cabello al joven vongola.

- ittte…- limpiándose el agua que le había salpicado el cabello de Squalo. – Squalo Dono tiene fracturado su tobillo te buscábamos para que descansara un poco- Tsuna solo vio a Squalo con miedo imaginándose si le daba un no lo asesinaba allí mismo poniéndose un poco nervioso. – etto si no creo que a mi madre le importe tener 2 inquilinos mas en la casa-

Al oir eso la cara del joven Basil se ilumina. – gracias Sawada Dono – su tono se oía un poco preocupado – y por que mientras están en casa no llamamos al Dr Shamal- dijo en un tono amable sin esperar que Squalo reaccionarse de mala manera.

-no gracias no necesito tu misericordia- dijo en un tono muy tajante Squalo.

- bien como gustes – dijo un poco nervioso Tsuna mientras los cubría con su paraguas para que no se mojaran mas de lo que estaban mientras llegaban a su casa.

-ya vamos a llegar- dijo ya tratando de cortar ese denso ambiente abrió rápido la puerta del portón entrando con rapidez a la casa Sawada que estaba muy tranquila cosa que no era costumbre ya que siempre se veía Lambo molestando a I-pin o Nana cocinando pero no había nada. Haciendo una mueca pensando que quizás no abría nadie en casa cosa que era raro mas con un clima así.

-ya llegue a casa- se oyó por toda la casa, mas no importo mucho era mas importante que Squalo y Basil se desguardaran si no se resfriarían – parece que no hay nadie- lo miro con seriedad Squalo a Tsuna – te equivocas parece ser que están en la sala se oye la tv - era efectivo todos estaban raramente emocionados viendo una película parecía ser de terror Tsuna solo sonrió de forma nerviosa como era de costumbre y suspiro.

- bien suban arriba a mi cuarto ayi descansa un poco Squalo y Basil kun mientras hablo con mi madre- gruño un poco Squalo caminando con dificultad. – espera Squalo dono- viendo como ambos subían – en el armario tengo toallas úsenlas para secarse mientras voy – sonrió Basil desde las escaleras haciendo una reverencia cortes.

Mientras Tsuna suspiraba y se dirigía hacia su madre para decirle que tenían mas inquilinos por el momento. – madre llegaron 2 amigos míos a el mayor el que se llama Squalo se fracturo el tobillo solo te aviso espero no te moleste-

-ah para nada Tsu kun eres tan bondadoso que tierno eres- sin controlar sus impulsos afectivos de madre lo abraza sonrojándose un poco. – hay como me recuerdas a tu padre cuando eras mas joven estas creciendo-

La hace a un lado un poco apenado por la reacción que apenas lo dejaba respirar- madre… vienen mojados puedes prestarles una ropa para que no se resfríen – la reacción de la madre fue de inmediato se desapareció a los pocos min para aparecer con una yukata de ella que no parecía tan femenina pero se veía que si era para una mujer. – chacha! Espero que este le quede a tu amigo el mayor y en tanto a tu otro amigo espero le quede algo tuyo-

Se le veía tan emocionada a la madre pero la reacción de tsuna fue de una sonrisa aun mas nerviosa dudaba que el orgulloso Squalo se pusiera la yukata en especial si le decía que era de su madre. – recuerdas a Basil el vino y el otro chico pues… no creo que se quiera poner esto-

Lo vio con sorpresa y sonrió – y quien se va dar cuenta dile que es de tu padre seguro se la pondrá-

- Que miedo de pensar en la situación pero lo intentare- subió lentamente las escaleras esperando no encontrar peleando a squalo y a basil.

Abrió con cuidado suspirando aliviado notando que sus especulaciones eran incorrectas. – bueno aquí les traje algo que mi madre encontró para que se cambiaran - se los mostro esperando que Squalo no hechara un escándalo por la ropa haciendo que Basil le llamase mucho la atención la yukata mas chica que traía Tsuna. – me gusta esta es como una que me compro Sawada dono - se quedo asombrado y sonrió de forma momentánea ya que Basil y su parecían llevar una relación muy estrecha.

-ne, Squalo Dono seguro te queda bien la yukata - el albino no hiso del todo mucha importancia el seguía viendo a la ventana mientras se secaba lo mas que podía mientras Tsuna se le acercaba a Basil para saciar su curiosidad. – lo noto un poco raro le pasa algo – Basil solo bajo su vista un poco apenado – no se mucho pero quizás tenga que ver con Xanxus dono- lo dijo de forma casi inaudible solo para que Tsuna oyera lo que decía mientras Squalo se movilizaba.

- usare tu regadera si no te importa – Tsuna se le quedo viendo a Squalo y después le hecho un vistazo a Basil – Basil kun tu también deberías bañarte para no pescar un resfriado - sintió como un leve sonrojo le embargaba sus mejillas no le agradaba mucho tomar baños con otras personas excepto con su sensei. – vamos no permitiré que al mocoso que le debo una se enferme por mi culpa- lo vio un poco sorprendido ante esas palabras no se oía de mala gana ni tajante por parte de Squalo si no preocupado si no a su manera así que tomo la yukata junto con una toalla para meterse a bañar.

Pocos minutos había pasado de lo que solo fue por la toalla se sentía apenado al ver a Squalo en la regadera tragaba saliva tratando de no voltearlo mucho a ver ya que sentía sus mejillas calientes como si fuesen a reventar lo que si noto fue que se recuperaba rápido y parecía no dolerle mucho el tobillo paso un rato como meditando que Squalo reacciono. – oi acaso no te vas a meter a la bañera se te enfriara el agua y no creo que Tsuna quiera calentarla de nuevo- respingo afirmando un tanto sonrojado quitándose la ropa un tanto apenado viendo al samurai del tobillo.

-ne Squalo Dono ya no te duele el tobillo- viendo como se lavaba el cabello pensando que era muy largo y si no le molestaba al pelear había muchas cosas que le intrigaba pero le hacia dar una sensación rara en su cuerpo cosa que no se explicaba con seguridad.- no te preocupes se calmo un poco el dolor no creo que este roto solo fue un mal golpe además eh resistido mas golpes grabes esto es una simple maricada- le ponía sumo atención a cada palabra del joven albino dándole como gracia la ultima palabra ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a oírla pero sabia lo que significaba.

- ya veo que bueno que es muy positivo sobre su recuperación – al ver esas sonrisita como que no se quería reír se le acerca poniéndole una cara muy seria.-que pasa que es lo gracioso- punteo sus dedos y decidió ver a otro lado pensando que se enojaría sin embargo su voz parecía amable como la de momentos atrás. – la ultima frase que dijo me pareció graciosa es todo casi nunca la escucho no sabia que usted la usaba-

Le parecía que las reacciones del chico eran muy afeminadas despeinándolo un poco y levantándose ya que había terminado de bañarse.- bueno yo ya termine ándale estaré secándome el cabello y veré un poco tv - afirmo con su cabeza viendo como Squalo se alejaba de la bañera.

-que es esta rara sensación por que cuando se acerca siento corazonadas raras y …- se decía para si mismo en pensamientos mientras vio apenado su miembro desvió ligeramente su vista mientras se sonrojaba y se hundía un poco en la bañera pensando que se sentía de forma anormal hasta que decidió salir .

Cuando salió vio que estaba tomando té y conversando de forma neutra con la madre de Tsuna lo veía a lo lejos de forma sonrojada sin decir mas solo se alejaba se le hacia rara la sensación toda la noche lo observo asi y despistaba un poco hasta que Tsuna le vio raro.

-¿te encuentras bien Basil kun?- mientras hojeaba unos mangas que estaban tirados en en el cuarto de Tsuna mientras que Squalo se paseaba descaradamente por toda la casa como dándole anuncio a Basil que le fuese mas evidente con su mirada ligadora como si se tratase de una presa.

- hai…- contesto un tanto nervioso mientras fijaba su mirada en el manga, a Tsuna le llamo mucho la atención la acción así que se le acerco notando el sonrojo evidente del chico poniendo su mano en la frente. – pues fiebre no pareces tener-

- ¡no es fiebre!- se sobre salto el grito se había oído por todo el cuarto reacciono un poco y se tapo la boca mas apenado que de costumbre – lo… siento Sawada dono no se que me esta pasando tengo una sensación rara cuando veo a Squalo dono- Tsuna lo vio con atención por que no era una actitud de Basil ser descortés solo sonrió solo no era una sonrisa normal si no una como que reflejaba tranquilidad y que le podía contar lo que le pasaba.

- no te preocupes si quieres decir que pasa te escucho- afirmo con su cabeza un tanto entusiasmado ante las atenciones de Tsuna así que se levanto y cerro la puerta del cuarto de Tsuna y se volvió a sentar mirando al suelo tomando aire y al instante callaba ya que no sabia como abordarle el tema a Tsuna.

- Sawada dono a usted ¿le gusta la señorita Sasawa cierto?- Tsuna solo lo que hiso es reír con nerviosismo y luego se sonrojo mirándolo a los ojos.- si es una chica muy linda y tierna estoy enamorado desde hace mucho de ella ¿por que la pregunta?-

Ante el nerviosismo de la pregunta Basil muerde su labio poniéndose un poco mas nervioso dejando que su flequillo cubra sus ojos empuñando su mano. – pero … que siente cuando le ve explíqueme esto es confuso- de sus ojos le brotaron pequeñas lagrimas no sabia por que tal pensamiento a una persona que le era casi semi extraña.

Al verlo así solo lo abrazo para darle un poco de conford. – no me será fácil explicártelo si lloras- al escuchar eso Basil entre abrió mas sus ojos dejando de llorar esperando que Tsuna siguiera narrando que era sentirse enamorado quería selciorarse que eso de verle a lo lejos no era solo nerviosismo por que le hiciera algo.

-suena raro cuando estas con la persona aveces no dejas de pensar en esa persona aunque te trate mal quieres estar con ella o aunque te hable lo mínimo simplemente aveces lo vez perfecto ríes de sus chistes aunque estos sean muy tontos y haces tonterías te vuelves un torpe creo que es todo lo que me acuerdo-se llevo su dedo índice a su boca mientras que basil se sentía mas tranquilo por ello que sonrió de nueva cuenta como lo suele hacer amenudo.

- suficiente Sawada Dono lo entendí gracias por el consejo- volteo hacia el reloj eran las 12 am dando un bostezo al ver esto Tsuna se levanta – parece que tienes sueño mejor te digo donde van a dormir y les presto unas cuantas cobijas ya que se siente fresco por la lluvia- afirmo Basil un tanto sonrojado ya que había oído que no tenían cuartos y el y Squalo tendrían que compartir la habitación.

-calma seguro ni sentirá que esta allí y no creo que pase algo – sonrió un poco Tsuna a Basil desatando que este caminara con la vista agachada al estar a las afueras del cuarto se oía ruidos pensaba Tsuna que era Lambo con I-pin haciendo travesuras como de costumbre así que no decidió tocar viendo a Squalo acomodándose y haciendo su cama – ah perdón pensaba que era Lambo haciendo travesuras como de costumbre ¿podemos pasar?- Squalo no le dio mucha importancia solo hiso una señal con la mano como diciendo entren.

En cuanto lo vio Basil solo sus ojos los dejaba ocultarse con su flequillo estaba notoriamente sonrojado y apenado por solo verlo Tsuna lo que mas hiso fue jalonearlo. – aquí esta para que hagas tu cama yo me retiro que pasen una buena noche- en cuanto dijo eso le daba ganas de detener a Tsuna pero ya había cerrado la puerta.

-has rápido tu cama quiero descansar ya tengo sueño- afirmo con su cabeza sin dar contestación ni ve a la cara al joven samurai lo cual le había causado gran impacto por que no hablaba ni nada.

-andas extraño hace rato podía jurar que me eras molesto preguntándome cosas muy personales las cuales no quería contestar- dio un gran suspiro al ver que el chico se le veía torpe y nervioso haciendo su cama y luego le quiso dar una carcajada pero era mejor no hacerlo no quería problemas y solo descansar.

-bien apagare el foco – al ver que ya había terminado su cama solo dejo solo una lámpara que daba una tenue luz que no molestaba. –sabes hace rato si andaba molesto por algo que había pasado con Xanxus fue quien me hiso lastimarme un poco, debo de aclarar que siempre tengo un carácter de mierda pero- se quedo mudo al ver que el chiquillo a pesar de su cara soñolienta lo oía con atención cosa que nunca habría hecho tan amado Xanxus.

-¿tienes sueño?- toco su cabello notando aquel sonrojo que aun con la luz tenue era muy notorio mientras temblaba pero no era miedo eran nervios cosa que le pareció gracioso al ver la inocente cara del chico. – un poco pero deseo que diga que paso creo que eso lo hace sentir mejor- sonrió de forma normal.

- me pregunto por que has querido ayudarme después de que yo te eh hecho tanto daño- abrió mas sus ojos al oír eso no sabia como decirlo si lo debía decir o como lo tomaría y si el era hetero era la primera vez que sentía tanta cosa en su cabeza y su corazón. – se debe por que yo a usted lo amo- al pronunciar tales palabras tapo por completa su cabeza haciendo como si nunca hubiese pronunciado tales palabras. –bue buenas noches que duerma bien-

-jum – dejo escapar su sonido un poco burlón al ver como el chico reaccionaba. – así que por eso se escondía cuando hablaba con la Sra Sawada- la reacción del chico solo fue levantarse sorprendido pensaba que no lo había visto parpadeo varias veces sus ojos queriendo articular alguna respuesta lógica pero su cerebro no le funcionaba hasta parecía como que imaginaba cosas asi que volvió a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente.

En cuanto los abrió lentamente estaba Squalo mucho muy cerca de el de nuevo sentía esa cálida sensación de pulsaciones en el miembro cuando lo veía de forma sin pensar empujo a Squalo. – jum tus reacciones son muy afeminadas me llama la atención que estés interesado en mi –

No podía verlo a la cara estaba muy sonrojado sentía que ardía su cara tanto como cuerpo por reacciones repentinas.-y por que no estarlo- sonrió de forma socarrona el joven albino encasillándolo de forma seductora poniendo su mano derecha en una de las piernas del menor subiendo un poco dejando al chico mudo y sorprendido ante la acción no negaba que le gustaría que pasara de esa simple caricia.

-¿nervioso?- pregunto con una sonrisa de morbo al ver que no se oponía ni decía nada por la caricia semi indecorosa. – ¿Qué hará?- pregunto viéndolo a sus ojos mientras tragaba saliva al pensar lo que su cabeza imaginaba. – no hace falta decirlo – dijo de forma inaudible acercándosele un poco mas besándolo suavemente en los labios al ver que no había ni un rechazo siguió de lleno subiendo suavemente por su pierna y masajearla con cuidado notando que estaba erecto.

Alejándose un poco para dejarle respirar mientras que el menor lo menos que podía hacer era voltear su vista sonrojada a otro lado. – ya veo crees que puede ser un sueño o tienes pena te voy a demostrar que no es un sueño- al oír eso solo cerrar un poco sus piernas estirando lo mas que se podía la yukata como si esta pudiese bajar la erección o algo así cerrando sus puños.

-¿no quieres acaso?- le dio un manotazo en la mano de Basil que trataba como ocultar su miembro, masajeando de nueva cuenta lamiendo su oreja era tanta la pena del menor que se oían ligeros gemidos al sentir cada vez mas placenteras las pulsaciones tragando saliva para luego decirle.- si … quiero- de la impresión Squalo se detuvo un poco no podía creer y el chico se le quedo viendo – le molesto mi respuesta- negó con su cabeza – solo me sorprendió pensé que no ibas a responder es todo-

Al ver que la respuesta era positiva no podía negar que le había encontrado cierto atractivo ya que era diferente a lo que demostraba. – tu también me gustas - siguió besando tratando de encontrar algún punto se había dado cuenta que cuando susurraba o lamia cerca de la oreja el cuerpo del menor se estremecía y dejaba escapar unos sonidos de placer conjugados a que también le acariciaba con cuidado su miembro.

En cuanto vio la reacción de los gemidos le dio un poco de gracia ya que la habitación de Tsuna estaba a lado.- espero que dejemos dormir a Tsuna san por que yo no tengo intención de hacerlo- entre mezclaba su forma irónica con un poco intención de ser travieso.

-me gustan tus gemidos- lo que causo mas apeno en el menor viendo el segundo movimiento del albino viendo que solo había entre abierto mas la yukata dejando ver su hombría la cual introducía poco a poco en el ano del chico, se mordía los labios tratando de aguantar el dolor negando con su cabeza.

- vamos deja escuchar algo – tomo el miembro y apretó un poco la punta dejando escapar un fuerte gemido del cual se escucho por toda la habitación en compensa decidió acercársele a su sus labios tratando de entre abrir su boca jugando con su lengua pasándola y guiándola a un lado y a otro como si estuviese explorando dándole un ligero escalofrió al menor mientras seguía envistiendo de forma ansiosa y ala vez vigorosa sintiendo leves pulsaciones.

No podía hacer mucho el menor solo dejarse llevar por el placer abrazando a su albino samurai y alejándose un poco para tomar aire con dificultad mientras lo veía lo único que podía articular era su nombre entre mezclado con gemidos le gustaba aquella sensación que sentía que se corría dentro de poco no le importaba si estaba en casa agena o si había perdido aquella noche su castidad sabia que tenia un sentimiento por esa persona que temia y respetaba a la vez. –Squ..alo Dono- lo decía entre cortado pero sonreía suplicando otro beso apasionado.

Tomando esa iniciativa muerde el labio del mayor mientras siente una pulsada grande corriéndose y ensuciando un poco la yukata que le había prestado Tsuna pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que explicación le daría sabia a su manera que lo entendería.

-lo amo – lo dijo con la poca energía que le quedaba mientras sentía aquellas fuertes envestidas que le propiciaba su amante –yo también- sintió alivio al oir esas palabras que no esperaba escuchar ya que no sabia si solo era por necesidad que había hecho eso o por que realmente había sentido algo en ese momento.

Squalo de pronto cerro sus ojos sintiendo esa pulsada viniéndose dentro del chico cansado deja caer su cuerpo a un lado tratando de estabilizar su respirar mientras que el menor se le acerca a darle un beso en la boca en compensa.

Viendo como se dormía lo único que hiso fue sonreír y acurrucarse con el.

--a la mañana siguiente—

Lo primero que hiso fue mirar a todos lados ya que no estaba solo su yukata un tanto sonrojado la toma dirigiéndose a la puerta saliendo de la otra habitación estaba Tsuna del cual era notorio que no había podido dormir o mas bien no lo dejaron dormir por tales ojeras que tenia.

Mientras se le acerco Basil – buenos días Sawada dono- lo dijo como si cantara con una gran sonrisa y ojos luminosos que al verlo Tsuna pudo intuir que algo especial había pasado horas atrás.

-buenos días Basil kun – lo dijo con una sonrisa como diciendo me alegra que estés bien y radiante. Mientras Basil miro a todos lados nuevamente – Sawada dono ¿no ha visto a Squalo dono?- Tsuna negó con su cabeza bien y se había terminado muy apenas hasta que llego Reborn.

_Reborn dono ¿ah visto a Squalo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado mientras que Reborn afirmo – si hace 1 hora se acaba de ir como vio su traje seco decidió irse- agacho su mirada dejando hablar su silencio – ya veo quizás tenia algo que hacer y había descansado bien de su tobillo lastimado- Tsuna lo vio un poco raro –¿que no lo tenia fracturado?- Basil negó con la cabeza caminando un poco desconsolado hasta que se encontró a Nana la madre de Tsuna.

-Basil kun antes de irse Squalo te dejo algo – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico mostro una alegre sonrisa sabia que no lo iba a dejar inconcluso las cosas.- Sra Sawada dono que fue lo que le dejo- pregunto entusiasmado parecía como que quería dar pequeños saltos mientras la madre de Tsuna buscaba entre su delantal dándole una carta que había escrito el mismo samurai la tomo de inmediatamente corriendo hacia el primer piso- ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Tsuna mientras veía a su amigo de forma muy emotiva que le intrigaba que haría.

- ir por mi ropa- al principio Tsuna no entendió hasta que el chico le sonrió – nee Sawada dono ¿puede descolgar mi ropa mientras leo la carta que me dieron?- Tsuna entendió trato de descolgar la ropa de la forma mas lenta posible para que el chico leyese en privado y tranquilo la carta que le había dado el joven albino.

-toma acá esta la ropa- el joven le sonrió de forma radiante y con mucha energía mientras que el jefe vongola se quedaba intrigado en que diría – dice noticias buenas o cosas lindas por tu expresión tan emotiva- sonrió sonrojado sin decir nada al principio escapándosele de la vista como si estuviese a guardar un secreto. – será secreto mio entre Squalo dono y mío- Tsuna sonrió siguiendo a Basil – no es justo yo quiero saber-

(( continuara ))


	2. explicasiones un nuevo miembro

--capitulo 2: "explicaciones" un nuevo miembro de la familia esta por venir-

Todo comenzó a un mes después del ultimo encuentro.

((Flashback))

--hace 4 semanas atrás--

Tsuna estaba muy preocupado por que Basil estaba de visita en su casa

No le implicaba molestias pero...

-Basil kun seguro que te encuentras bien te veo muy pálido-

el chico castaño muy duras penas sonrió de pocas ganas desplomando su

cuerpo cuidadosamente en la cama.

-descuide Sawada Dono me encuentro bien además mañana me acompañara al medico-

dijo tomando la mano del Tsuna de forma cariñosa como si se tratase de un

tipo de familiar o algo así.

Solo hizo mas que afirmar con su cabeza sonriendo un poco para dar un poco mas

como de buena vibra al chico.

-Sawada dono... me dejaría hablar con Reborn dono? a solas-

Se oía un poco preocupado por el simple idea de hablar con el sin embargo Tsuna

No le veía ni un impedimento.

-hai... deja y le hablo - se levantar no tenia ni idea de que hablaría

pero su semblante no podía reflejar mas que otra cosa ya tenia unos días muy

Alegre y de pronto decayó desde el entrenamiento que habían tenido hace unos días

atrás.

Tsuna iba bajando las escaleras iba en búsqueda de Reborn como había pedido

Basil topándoselo. -ah Reborn... -

lo dijo deteniéndose en seco si algo le había llamado la atención fue esa cara

tan seria que mostraba cosa que parecía que sabia que iba hablar con el.

-si lo se Basil quiere hablar conmigo- subió antes de que Tsuna articulara

Alguna palabra.

Basil veía la ventana desde la cama mientras esperaba a que Reborn se hiciera

Presente.

- me mando hablar Tsuna dijo que querías verme desde ayer se te nota algo

Preocupado se debe a lo de del ultimo que les hice tener a ti y a Tsuna cierto?-

el chico respingo le había sorprendido tanto que abrió mucho sus ojos sin pensarlo

Apretujando sus manos en las sabanas era muy notorio que tenía algo que lo aquejaba

pero la cuestión era que cosa era.

- adelante puedes hablar algo te pasa yo te escuchare- en eso se ven interrumpidos

Por un golpeteo en la puerta era Nana Sawada la que les traia té caliente.

-adelante pasa - solo les trajo un poco de té y se retiro.

Mientras que Basil poso una vista fija sobre el té y se sonroja un poco

Aunque se le veía decaído trata de sonreír y decir como aquí no pasa nada

Solo es una duda insignificante mientras que Reborn sorbía el té esperando que

el chico diera ciertos indicios de que quería hablar.-¿y bien?- abrió uno

de sus ojos observándolo con cuidado.

Mordió de forma cuidadosas sus labios tratando de pensar en algo razonable

Como describir lo que pensaba y lo que sentía.

-ne Reborn dono la bala de ultima voluntad siempre... - se sonrojo al pensarlo

sorbiendo un poco de té en esa taza que parecia como ceremonial de té japonés.

quemándose un poco la lengua tosiendo sutilmente antes de terminar lo

que tenia en mente.

-la bala de la ultima voluntad siempre cumple lo ultimo que tienes en mente

cuando se es disparada-

el bebe arqueo su ceja era verdadero lo que había dicho pero a que quería

llegar por que se le veia muy nervioso.

-Reborn dono no se quede tan serio- bajo su vista y toco un poco su vientre sin

pensar mucho pero sentía algo que nunca había sentido y no iba a escupir como

si fuese cualquier cosa.

- correcto la bala de la ultima voluntad siempre se activa con lo ultimo que

has pensado cuando es lanzada no me digas que en ese momento en tu mente había

algo mas que entrenar- sorbió un poco de su té viéndolo con interés.

el chico solo quedo mudo por un momento mordiendo sus labios sentía algo de mareos

ya se había acostumbrado tenia días así. -si... -

Le resultaba algo bochornoso el tema ya que sentía que le cuestionaría sobre el

Asunto. - y cual fue ese deseo que tenias en mente claro si puedo saber de todas

Maneras Basil kun aunque tenga cuerpo y estatura de bebe soy muy comprensivo

Quizás se temas que no sean tanto de tu comprensión-

- mi deseo en ese momento fue que me gustaría embarazarme ya que había tenido

un encuentro fugaz con Squalo Superbia - replico el chico sin ver a la cara

Al bebe no sabría como lo tomaría esperaba que no le viese con asco ya que no

Quería ser rechazado ya que no había de por que ocultar sentimiento tan puro que

Sentía hacia el samurai a sabiendas que tenia mala reputación por lo histérico

y sádico.

-si tanto te preocupa mañana veremos los resultados -

dijo acercándosele a el para darle unas palmaditas como diciendo no te preocupes.

mientras basil solo lo veía con un poco de sentimentalismo.

-Reborn dono si es el caso... lo quiero volver a verlo quiero decirle que paso

por lo de aquella noche.- dijo como con cierto entusiasmo e ilusión sus ojos

reflejaban calidez también ya que no podía callar mas el tema que le calcomia la

mente.

-no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo dado el caso si las sospechas son

que estas preñado - sonrió dulcemente mientras Reborn recogía las tazas casi semi

vacías del té - mientras descansa debes tener sueño - el chico parpadeo sus redondos

e inocentes ojos era cierto tenia mucho sueño y cada que se echaba a dormir

pensaba en la ilusión de mantener algo con el hombre que amaba y le había hecho

sentir cosas como nunca.-hai... lo hare- contesto mientras lo veía alejarse.

ya en la cocina se encontraba Tsuna y Nana comiendo.

- gracias por el té estaba delicioso como siempre - dándole las tazas a Tsuna

para que las dejara en la mesa mientras se subía de un salto a una silla.

-Reborn ¿se encuentra bien Basil?- sonrió de forma muy confiada parecía.

-mañana lo sabrás inútil Tsuna- Tsuna quedo boca abierta frente a la ofensa

-Reborn solo pregunte si estaba bien a estado mareado le dan antojos raros-

voltea a ver a Nana. - hasta mi madre se sorprendió que comió elote con chocolate y..

esos antojos son raros... aun para una mujer embarazada además estas semanas esta

pálido y con mucho sueño- la madre oía muy divertida la situación sin entender bien

pero imaginaba cosas raras como era de costumbre.- ahhh debe ser muy lindo

si un hombre se pudiese embarazar además Basil kun tiene muy lindas complexiones

físicas si tuviese críos seria emocionante quiten eso el vestido de blanco

como una novia ahhh de esto seria emocionante- Tsuna se quedaba sin palabra a cada

comentario. - con esos pequeños senitos que parece mujercita se ve tierno-

Tsuna no hiso mas que levantarse de golpe ante tanto disparate de la madre

actuaban todos mas raro de lo usual pero lo raro era algo de todos los días

en su casa mas no le daba credibilidad que estuviese preñado tenia encuentra que

había pasado algo esa misma noche que habían llegado empapados pero un hombre embarazado

era totalmente ridículo. - madre no digas tonterías me apenas- dijo con un leve sonrojo

al ver como era la expresión de emoción de su madre.

-ara ara ... Tsu kun no te tienes por que enojar solo dije que seria lindo

además Basil kun parece niña en estos días- Tsuna no hiso mas que suspirar y

dejando a la madre y a Reborn hablando sus disparates.

--a la mañana siguiente--

Reborn había pedido que Tsuna se levantase temprano para entrenar un poco ya que

era fin de semana y para que llevase a Basil al hospital Namimori para que se hiciera

los estudios.

asi que mas dormido que despierto comienza a tocar en el cuarto que le correspondía

a Basil no veía respuesta se preocupo y entro viendo que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Basil kun - lo comenzó a hablarle de forma baja para no asustarlo y palmearlo

en los hombros viendo que el chico abría los ojos poco a poco.

-buenos días Sawada dono muchas gracias por venir a despertarme - sonrió mientras

se ponía de pie por toda la casa olía a panqueques que Nana recién había hecho para

Lambo e I-pin.

-¿a que huele Sawada dono?- dijo tras notar que se le antojaba lo que olía

para el no era muy común desayunar eso.

- ah... mi madre hiso panqueques dijo que eso te reanimaría ya que ayer se preocupo

por que te habías echado a dormir muy temprano-

sonrió un poco apenado había dormido mas de 12 horas y su cabeza aun seguía dando

Vueltas como si se tratase de una resaca.

en cuanto llegaron abajo todos estaban desayunando como ya era costumbre como era costumbre

acaparo el lugar cercas de Tsuna se sentía apenado y avergonzado.

-hice panquecas Basil kun - dijo en un tono como si se tratara que quería cantar de alegría la

madre de Tsuna.

-hai ...- dijo con su voz un tanto sumisa ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo mientras comía

sin decir nada hasta que le fue retirado el plato.- ah- Nana se le quedo viendo parpadeaba

sus ojos ya que el chico parecía que no podía articular una palabra por la vergüenza.

-gracias por preocuparse y ser amable pero no solo a usted sra Sawada si no a todos en general-

Tsuna volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana.

-etto Basil kun ya es hora de ir al medico - palmeo un poco su espalda mientras se dispuso a

levantarse y a dejar su plato para que su madre lo lavara.

-cierto vámonos de una ves antes de que lleguemos tarde-

dijo un poco calmado al final de cuentas el hospital no estaba tan lejos.

en el camino Basil solo iba callado y distraído Tsuna no le quiso hacer ni un comentario al respecto

cuando llegaron al hospital de inmediato le atendieron. - Basil pase con el doctor-

era una linda enfermera con una voz muy amable.-¿puede pasar mi acompañante conmigo?-

dijo un poco angustiado mientras que la enfermera hizo una señal como afirmando y

haciendo una señal que pasasen ambos se sintió un leve alivio por que habían dejado a Tsuna pasar

tomándolo de la mano Tsuna se puso azul pensando en que si Squalo realmente amaba a Basil lo descuartizaría

sin misericordia alguna que Basil le vio un poco pálido. -ne Sawada dono ¿estas bien?-

Tsuna solo sonrió de poca gana dando entender que estaba bien. -Basil kun no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-

en eso llego un señor maduro era el doctor poco a poco le hiso chequeos pidiendo que se quitara la camisa

oyendo sus latidos del corazón con el estetoscopio acomodándose los anteojos y viendo el pecho del chico.

- me llama la atención su pecho no tiene sobre peso sin embargo tiene un poco como si fuese una chica en desarrollo-

el chico hiso un ligero puchero el cual la observación del doctor le había avergonzado. - si no me

equivoco sus tetillas deben ser rosadas y parecen algo oscuras ¿me permite? - antes de que el chico le diera

el total permiso sintiendo el mas mínimo rose un poco incomodo dando un pequeño quejido que no aguanto.

mientras el doctor seguía anotando con sumo interés cada características del chico.

-que otros síntomas ah tenido dígalo si pena alguna no soy un pervertido ah y ya puede ponerse la camisa-

ya que se sentía incomodo se las puso demasiado rápido.-pues...- se quedo pensando leves segundos esperando

que Tsuna le ayudase un poco mas sin embargo se había quedado totalmente callado cosa que era común por el

nerviosismo.

-si tengo mucho cansancio duermo mucho mas de lo normal tengo fatiga se me ve pálido a lo largo del día

antojos raros jejeje comí elote con chocolate cosa que asqueo a sawada dono es verdad olores que a veces

son muy comunes me dan ganas repentinas de vomitar-

el doctor le vio algo intrigado si se podía decir así como vio que se detuvo presintió que era todo.

- me parece que que debe ser todos sus síntomas bien aun así le haremos unos análisis de orina y sangre

y puede regresar a casa para luego venir mas tarde-

se pararon del consultorio saliendo lentamente al final dieron una reverencia de agradecimiento al doctor

y a la enfermera que les había atendido amablemente.

en eso tomaron un ticket para que le hicieran los análisis de sangre y de orina a Basil para luego salir mientras

los analizaban.

- oyes Basil es hora de la comida vamos a comer algo por acá y pasear seguro te hará bien ya que será un poco cansado

si regresamos a casa mmmh - se quedo pensando que podrían comer recordando que el restaurant y casa de Yamamoto estaba cerca

- ne te gustaría comer sushi de el restaurant de Yamamoto- Basil parpadeo sus ojos no sabia que Yamamoto

vivia en un restaurant.-encerio no sabia que vivía en un restaurant pero si esta bien vayamos.-

después de caminar de forma tranquila hasta la casa de Yamamoto oían una leve algarabía aun no estaba abierto estaban por

Comenzar los pedidos así que entraron veían a Gokudera y a Yamamoto discutiendo por cosas sin sentido como era

muy común en ellos.

-ohaiooo!- dijo de forma alegre como si cantara dándole gusto que estuviesen ambos en la casa.

-juudaime!- replico Gokudera con lealtad y alegría cuando veía que su jefe hacia entrada al restaurant del

estúpido beisbolista.

-que hace aca no se hubiese molestado hubiésemos ido a su casa- dijo ya que lo veía como agotado.

-ie - negó con su cabeza Tsuna queriendo dar una breve explicación.

se aclaro la garganta - es que vinimos al medico ya que Basil tiene unos días de huésped en mi casa

Reborn dijo que lo debía acompañar y como es como si fuese mi hermano lo acompañe ya que no se ah sentido bien

en estas semanas - al casi terminar ve a Basil muy pálido antes de reaccionar ve que se ladea queriendo evitar

que caiga este al suelo.

-Basil...- en cuanto abrió sus ojos estaba en los brazos de Gokudera que lo había atrapado dando un suspiro de

alivio Tsuna al ver los reflejos rápidos de su mano derecha. - gracias Gokudera kun - dijo alegre por la acción

de su amigo haciendo que se sonrojara y actuara de forma torpe como era de acostumbrarse.

-Squalo dono- dijo al antes de sentir que perdía el conocimiento de nuevo Basil en brazos de Gokudera haciendo

que diera una gran mueca de enojo mientras Yamamoto no tardaba en dar su hospitalidad.

-si se siente mal llévenlo a mi habitación cuando se sienta bien veremos que hacemos-

Gokudera se encargo de llevarlo hasta la habitación mientras Tsuna explicaba.

-y ese que se trae con Squalo- dijo un tanto escandalizado mientras fumaba este Gokudera.

Tsuna no hiso mas que sonreír nervioso ante la pregunta que sabia que iba a tomar

Revuelo como si fuese una dinamita pero aun así tenían que estar al tanto no importaba tenían que

saberlo quizás lo ayudaría conocía que los chicos eran de fiar que no andarían contando el chisme

con cualquier desconocido.-pues ... Basil esta enamorado de Squalo Superbia- el reaccionar de Gokudera

era lo que se esperaba con tal sorpresa había soltado su cigarrillo un tanto conmocionado

-ah... juuidaime seguro que habla de ese gritón e histérico de los Varia por que yo creo

que ese puto se lo coge su jefe- Tsuna al oírlo expresarlo así se quiso poner de todos

colores por tal sinceridad que mostraba el chico rebelde.- hahaha no hables así de el

Gokudera kun ... además paso algo inesperado- en eso se oyo un ruido era Basil de pie

-Basil kun ¿te sientes mejor? - el chico venia por las escaleras asomándose justo al restaurant

-si gracias... ¿oigan y squalo dono?- para el había sido tan real el semblante y las ganas

de verle que pensó que no había sido un delirio.- ahh ... vino a comprar sushi y luego se fue-

bajo su vista mostrando un poco de melancolía quería llorar pero no podría hacerlo

era hombre que pensaría sus amigos de el si lo hacia.-ya... veo- mientras que Yamamoto se le acerco

lo abrazo de forma amistosa dando su sonrisa que trataba de animar al tímido muchacho.

-vamos no pienses que el no se interesa en ti el lo hace- en cuanto dijo eso se hecho a llorar

esta vez no de tristeza si no como de felicidad respirando hondo.-cierto gracias Yamamoto dono -

-si me permite tantito- quito el brazo de Yamamoto en el y se dirigió al baño del restaurant

-ahh juudaime no debió decirle que había venido parece que esta un poco triste por no verlo-

comento parecía un poco preocupado por el chico . - no es eso Gokudera es que Reborn le tiene

una especie de sorpresa quiero que se anime si es que es lo que sospechamos-

después que Basil salió del baño Yamamoto se destino a pararse para traer algo de comer

al final de cuentas era a lo que iban a comer. - Basil no te esfuerces mucho-

el chico solo parpadeo sus ojos esa vez se sentía bien aunque sabia que había preocupado

a los demás y solo sonrió para que vieran que estaba bien- no se preocupe Sawada dono estoy muy bien-

se sentaron en la mesa a lado de Gokudera que también iba a pedir un poco.

-come tranquilo para recoger los análisis seguro los tendrán mientras hacemos tiempo-solo afirmo con su cabeza

comió despacio ya que había recordado que una de las recomendaciones medicas para las embarazadas cuando tenían

asco era comer despacio por mas que tuviese hambre y ... antojos así que dieron como las 5 pm así que se levantaron

por suerte no irían solo Yamamoto y Gokudera también los resguardaban iban platicando de cosas divertidas para

animar el estado de animo de Basil como si se tratase de una damita y el detalle era bien recibido respondiéndoles

con leves sonrisas cosa que alegraba a todos.

hasta que llegaron al hospital la misma enfermera los atendió Tsuna se había sonrojado por tal amabilidad haciendo

que se molestara levemente Gokudera y le mandara una mirada de celos cosa que calmo a Tsuna haciéndolos pasar a un

pequeño cuarto que aun así cabían todos para darles las buenas nuevas.

el doctor se acomodo con interés las gafas viendo a Basil como si fuese bicho raro ya que había notado

que era hombrecito.- ¿en realidad esta seguro de que es hombre?- todos lo vieron claro que Basil era chico

bueno muchas veces le vieron entrenando y se le rasgaba la camisa o lo veían en lugares que solían visitar

como termas y veían que se metía a baños de hombre era ilógico esa pregunta del doctor.

- si estoy seguro- dijo serio y determinado Basil ante el cuestionamiento incomodo pero estaba seguro lo que venia

por el cuestionamiento que había hecho.

- me temo decir que le será la noticia un tanto bizarra e ilógica o algo feliz dependiendo de como lo tome seré franco-

tomo la mano del chico y le sonrió un poco.- usted esta embarazado-

todos se quedaron fríos por la noticia justo en esto apareció Reborn y Collonelo en la espalda del doctor poniendo

al medico de edad media de todos colores al sentir la punta de la pistola apuntando en su espalda.(( continuara ))


	3. capitulo 3 persecusion

Capitulo 3 Persecución "Ren Ryou "

-Re- born- tartamudeo, el joven vongola ante la situación no entendía por que lo debía apuntar con una pistola si el doctor solo hacia su trabajo, su mirada miro a Reborn como si Reborn estuviese cometiendo una equivocación.

Hasta que el doctor mostro una sonrisa irónica hacia los 2 pequeños bebes que les apuntaban violentamente y sin misericordia alguna ambas armas; - parece que esta en todo Reborn sama- dijo tras soltar el medico un pequeño suspiro desalentador por tal boicot de sus planes.

-dime que pretendes, David Tamaki miembro de Templation Mafia Family- el doctor no pudo dejar caer esa sonrisa irónica y fanfarrona que poseía su cara después de ser descubierto mientras que el joven Tsuna no dejaba de ponerse azul como los otros integrantes de la familia Vongola.((nt: -_-Uu gome, no se me ocurrió buen nombre para el tipo ni para los mafiosos ))

-es…pera Reborn san ¿no te abras equivocado? El doctor es muy amable además, no tiene cara de mafioso. Además esa mafia fue capturada hace 4 meses atrás el … no puede ser el jefe ¿o si?- el chico dudaba ya que hacia 4 meses atrás la policía había atrapado al supuesto tipo pero estaba allí ante sus ojos como un civil normal.

- se equivoca, joven vongola – dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver tal ingenuidad del pobre decimo cabecilla de la familia de mafiosos. – no fui yo, el que atraparon quizás la familia Templation esta destruida y me duele pero fue por mi culpa, ahora hago mi vida como civil normal-

Aun así la mueca de Reborn dejaba algo que desear algo así como leve desconfió.- no confié en el Juudaime, alguien que fue de una familia de mafioso algo pretende por eso Reborn san, no le confía en el.

-¿puede dejar de llevarse por ideas tontas?- dijo el señor maduro, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado las armas de los pequeños bebes que insistían como si el fuese culpable de algo o mala persona, pero en realidad los Vongola¿ podrían confiar en este nuevo personaje?.

- difícilmente podemos creer en ti, sabes que aun tienes antecedentes de buen infiltre de data en la mafia.- guardo su pequeña pistola que parecía de juguete, mas sin embargo se sentó a un costado haciendo una leve señal a su confiable franco tirador Collonelo.

Saco su cigarrillo sin tener la debida precaución de que estaba el chico preñado haciendo que todos respingaran como si le hubiesen hecho daño a Tsuna el primero y extrañamente que reacciono ante esto fue Gokudera quitándole el cigarrillo al doctor. – ¡!¡oi! También soy adicto al tabaco pero esto es un jodido hospital, debes guardar tu compostura- Tsuna solo dio una gran sonrisa por la acción tomando la mano de su mano derecha sin que se viera raro.

-gracias, por preocuparte por Basil- dijo mientras Gokudera se ponía tieso de todos colores ante el alabo de su buena acción. – esta bien lo había olvidado no es para que se pongan así, les diré que no tienen tan mala fuente de data en realidad iba vender esta noticia a los medios en si quiero …- su expresión no fue exactamente como si mintiera se veía preocupado.

- usted quiere que su hija se recupere por que necesita un rápido trasplanté- dijo Reborn como si se tratase de algo muy fácil de articular en palabras, mientras que el señor de edad madura se echaba a llorar como si se tratase de un pequeño niño.

- si, así es por eso si decía esto iba a conseguir mas dinero, disculpe usted no pensé mas que en mi mismo soy un vil egoísta- la acción había conmovido al joven Basil, tocándose un poco el vientre mientras se acercaba al doctor dando unas pequeñas palmadas para que este se tratase de calmar por alguna razón el no había tenido familia, pero sus amigos eran como la de el.

-mire, David Dono yo lo perdono su intención no fue mala; usted solo quiere que su hija se recupere ese trasplanté es muy peligroso. y sin mafia ahora no tiene esos recursos que tenia ahora pero lo entiendo.- a pesar de ser un desconocido no le importo y lo abrazo tiernamente como si se tratase de un padre para el y sonrió dulcemente.

Mientras la familia completa estaba viendo tal acción no habían pensado en una solución.- ne, mocoso abra alguna manera de que podamos ayudar como con dinero o la ilusión de Chrome san?- dijo Yamamoto en realidad a nadie se le había ocurrido eso de Chrome, una ilusión seria buena idea.

-eso es buena idea, Yamamoto- dijeron todos los vongola presente la sonrisa de tonto de Yamamoto, no podía dejar de salir mientras que las miradas de Gokudera no eran precisamente como de que se sintiera feliz por tal acción sus miradas eran como de envidia ante la idea.

-enserió, tienen una ilusionista tan buena para salvar a mi pequeña hija- asistió Reborn con su cabeza, un tanto orgulloso ya que era el tutor de todos aquellos chicos que estaban como entusiasmado por salvar sin algún beneficio propio.

- eso debe ser buenas noticias para usted Dr- replico Tsuna llevándose una mano a la barbilla, será que Chrome o Mukuro podrían hacer ese tipo de favor quizás Chrome lo haga pero si interviene apareciéndose Mukuro quizás se pondría feo, o algo así ya que era como un especie de juego al azar.

-oi, Tsuna entonces hagamos el intento y pedirle a Chrome Dokuro el favor de una vez- dijo Reborn mientras se bajaba del estante del doctor David.

Tsuna solo afirmo con su cabeza mientras se le acerco al doctor para darle la mano. – descuide traeremos a la persona para salvar a su hija, sea lo que sea el valor ya que una vida es mas importante- el hombre de madura edad sonrió de poca gana confiando en el joven chico.

-después de dos horas –

Habían tomado un pequeño autobús para que los dejara en Kokuyou, pero si iban caminando quizás iba ser un trayecto muy fuerte para Basil y Reborn. les había hecho la encomiendo para que cuidaran a Basil y a su nuevo integrante para los Vongola.

Sinceramente Basil, se sentía un tanto incomodado por la acción, pero aun así tenia que agradecer iba un tanto entretenido ya que nunca había visto la ciudad completa y le interesaba es como se lo platicaba Iemitsu. su cara en ese rato que pensaba en su amo, se vio un tanto como melancólica y Tsuna se percato de ello dejando de hablar momentáneamente con Yamamoto y Gokudera que iban bien a su lado.

-¿ocurre algo? Basil kun- todos guardaron silencio para esperar la respuesta del castaño. Ya que sus ojos se veían un poco como si quisiera llorar abrazándolo, sin decir nada callando solo se oía levemente el sollozo a Tsuna le ponía de nervios, en si todos los que iban en el autobús se le quedaban viendo pero ni modo de decir algo a Basil así que solo lo dejo llorar.

- solo que recordé algo y me puso nostálgico- se limpio un poco las lagrimas que tenia volteando a ver de nuevo el paisaje, por algún motivo no quizo decir que extrañaba a su amo y un tanto quería ver a Squalo pero no lo quería admitir frente a los demás tampoco.

Mientras que Tsuna dio una leve sonrisa – descuida, debe ser por tu estado que te pones así es normal – mientras que Gokudera dio una mirada fugaz a Tsuna por motivos de celos entre el, los pensamientos del chico bomba estaba que le gustaría tener a su Juudaime abrazado para el solo y entre otras cosas, en una de esas Tsuna se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba un tanto celoso.

De pronto el autobús se para de nada, el chofer se paro a revisar si todo estaba bien pero salía humo del autobús. –que abra pasado- se levanto Yamamoto a ver el humo del autobús. – Oiga ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto con un tanto de curiosidad, mientras que el chofer tenia cara de preocupación. – me temo que no, el motor se sobre calentó ¿van un poco lejos?-

Se levanto Basil del asiento – no, solo vamos hasta Kokuyou Land – el conductor parpadeo sus ojos ya que ese lugar por lógica estaba en ruinas y abandonado. – Ese lugar, esta abandonado chicos aunque faltan como unas 8 cuadras-

-no importa, al final de cuentas el lugar no esta lejos puedo caminar- el conductor solo sonrió al ver que a los únicos pasajeros no les importaba mucho el caminar hasta haya. –Vamos chicos, no queda tan lejos – afirmaron un tanto aliviados.

- yo me quedare a ayudar a reparar el autobús- les dijo Yamamoto mientras iban saliendo del bus, mientras Tsuna se le quedo viendo acaso Yamamoto sabrá algo de mecánica se pregunto a si mismo.

- esta bien, Yamamoto kun de regreso vendremos a ver si ya esta listo. y si terminas antes nos alcanzas¿ vale?- afirmo con su cabeza y se puso a echar manos a la obra, sentía entusiasmo siempre reparaba la moto del restaurant así que pensó que no seria problema además que pensó seria un gran alivio para el señor.

Ya un poco alejados del lugar, Tsuna se le veía un tanto preocupado por Yamamoto cosa que le fue evidente a Gokudera. – ¿que pasa Juudaime? No me diga que esta preocupado por el adicto cabeza hueca del beisball.- sonrió un poco ya que no quería que se celara de nuevo tomándolo de la mano, viendo el suelo un tanto sonrojado aunque sabia bien claro que Yamamoto estaría bien. – un poco, pero confió en que nos alcanzara. -además si Mukuro quiere hacerme algo se que tu me defenderías.- un marcado sonrojo se sobre marco en las expresiones de Gokudera que disfrutaba de forma discreta esa sensación de poder tomar la mano de su tan amado y apreciado jefe. – Daría la vida por verte bien-

En ese momento Basil sonrió al verlos se sentía bien por ellos y por una parte mal ya que pensaba como seria si se volviese a ver con Squalo.

De pronto se detuvieron ya habían llegado al lugar era ya de costumbre tener cuidado por el lugar casi en ruinas que llevaba años sin mantenimiento. – recuerdo que la ultima vez que vinimos Chrome estaba por estos lugares- a lo lejos se oía Ken reclamando a Chikusa, por algo medio infantil abriendo la puerta con fuerza dándole en la cara a Tsuna.

solo se vio donde salió Ken un tanto molesto lanzando una mirada de perro mordelón a el decimo Vongola, mientras Gokudera atendía si el se encontraba bien.- Juudaime ¿se encuentra bien? Maldito animal fíjate- refiriéndose a el enojado Ken, mientras que Tsuna se sobaba su nariz aun roja por el golpe.

-¡¿que quieren a que han venido?- contesto mal humorado el chico bestia, mientras que el jefe vongola solo lo veía un poco intimidado ya que si lo había golpeado fuerte sin querer queriendo. –so..lo vinimos a pedirle algo a Chrome ¿se encuentra ella?- pregunto el chico vongola, aunque la cara de Ken no era precisamente como que estaba de humor solo hiso una señal caminando un poco mas delante murmurando para si mismo y chasqueando la lengua para luego contesta.- allí esta, llévate a esa buena para nada-

De lo enojado Ken iba murmurando para si mismo pateando todo lo que se encontraba para desquitarse y tirar un poco de su ira sostenida. Los jóvenes vongola solo se le quedaron viendo hasta que se perdió de vista.

En cuanto se metieron a la guarida kokuyo, vieron a la tierna Chrome llorando desconsolada hasta que escucho esos pasos tan familiares tímidamente alzo su vista viendo a Tsuna susurrando con delicadeza. – jefe, ah venido a visitarme- lo dijo de manera delicada sin perder ese encanto y lindura de su voz, hasta que Tsuna le sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-ne, Chrome san necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda y de Mukuro- la chica parpadeo su único ojo que destilaba un resplandor especial al saber que su jefe la había venido a buscar por que le era de utilidad y al a ver mencionado el nombre de su tan amado Mukuro dueño de su cuerpo y poseedor de sus fervientes fantasías que solo ella sabia y ocultaba en tan sublime corazón.

- en que les puedo servir al jefe- dijo un poco apenada clavando su vista hasta un punto fijo, mientras oía a su joven jefe preparándose con nervios para articular una explicación cuerda. –necesito tu ayuda, se trata de un señor que tiene un hija pequeña necesita un transplante quería saber si tu y Mukuro están dispuestos a ayudarnos con este pequeño problema ya que la operación es delicada y el Dr no tiene dinero fue integrante de una ex mafia.-

Su ojo se volvió a poner de forma llorosa de nuevo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas haciendo que el joven se sintiera apenado por a verle recordado un episodio malo en su joven vida. – siento a verte hecho recordar eso- se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Gokudera y Basil guardaban silencio querían saber la respuesta de la ilusionista.

-no se preocupe, yo puedo ayudar- lo dijo dando una agradable sonrisa tierna. Parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada tomando su tridente dando una vuelta aunque en una de esas su mirada parecía diferente ¿acaso era Chrome Dokuro? La que posaba esa gran sonrisa de burla entre mezclada con ironía.

Tsuna se percato de esto al igual que Gokudera, la reacción de Tsuna no fue mas que ponerse de color azul sintiendo un distinguido ambiente pesado sintiendo que una gota de sudor frio caía como en cámara lenta. –SawadaTsunayoshi, es grato verte- agravo su voz la cual siempre era dulce, camino lentamente hacia Tsuna abalanzándose transformando su cuerpo de una delicada forma femenina a masculina fue todo tan rápido que Gokudera y Basil no se lo esperaban y quedándose helados ante la situación.

De ante mano Mukuro, sabia que Gokudera era sumamente celoso con su amado jefe no la pensó 2 veces tomo de la barbilla a Tsuna robándole un beso en la boca al ver esto Gokudera se arranco jalando hacia atrás a Mukuro.( nt: esto no estaba planeado jajaja lo escribí mas dormido que despierto)

-eso fue divertido con eso quedo pagado cierta parte del pago por el favor kufufufufu- su sinvergüenza risa se oyó por todo el cuarto, en tanto Tsuna muy apenas reacciono un tanto apenado viendo a Gokudera que se encontraba muy molesto pese a que no fue culpa de Tsuna.

En ese descuido Mukuro se desvaneció dejando de controlar el sensible cuerpo de la dulce Chrome que resien se desmayaba por el uso de mucha energía.

Gokudera tomo con cuidado a Chrome dejándola a un lado chasqueando su lengua de coraje por tal acción la cual no se esperaba levantándose iendo lo mas posible hacia afuera. –es…pera Gokudera kun- se levanto sin chistar Tsuna siguiendo a su mano derecha que iba sumamente furioso esperando que al regresar Chrome estuviese de pie para continuar.

-lo… siento Basil kun espérame quiero aclarar el mal entendido- salió corriendo para alcanzarlo, Una vez que lo alcanzo vio que estaba llorando y golpeando una pared ya que no tenia como sacar su furia. –etto… Gokudera kun- no supo como hablar ni reaccionar pero sabia que si lo intentaba podía suavizar, Intento darle una sonrisa de poca gana que denotaba esa preocupación.

En eso Gokudera volteo su rostro furioso mostro de nuevo su forma amable que solo le daba a su Juudaime,haciéndole una señal leve para que este viniera a sus brazos. –Go…Gokudera kun- esas palabras mágicas eran magia para el chico bomba se sentía reconfortado cada que decía de forma dulces su nombre.

Se acerco lentamente dándole un abrazo del cual parecía como si no lo quisiera soltar y solo quería olvidar aquel robo de beso y coraje que había pasado hace unos min regalándole una ligera sonrisa del cual hiso sonrojar momentáneamente a Tsuna sintiendo como arrastraba su cuerpo un tanto cerca sintiendo una notoria reacción cuando la mano de Gokudera paso cerca de su cadera para luego darle un suave beso que transmitía su cariño ese cariño que no era evidente hacia sus demás integrantes de la familia mafiosa.

-Go…Gokudera kun aquí no – bajo su vista un tanto apenado clavándola en otra parte para no verlo a los ojos, mientras que Gokudera solo le sonrió calmándose por completo ya todo había pasado ya no estaba celado pero sin embargo tenían que regresar con Basil y Chrome.

- Juudaime, regresemos con Chrome y Basil- el pequeño mafioso sonrió y afirmo mientras tomaba a su amante de la mano como era ya costumbre sin que se viese con malicia.

En cuanto iban de regreso vieron que Basil y Chrome estaban en la entrada esperando a que nuevamente aparecieran aunque Chrome no comprendía que había ocurrido ya que Basil no quizo decir mucho de lo sucedido para que no se hiciera para atrás para hacer la ilusión y salvar a la niña.

-¿te sientes mejor Chrome san?- pregunto un poco curioso el chico vongola. – si jefe no se preocupe por mi - sonrió el chico, mientras Gokudera con plena precaución se ponía entre en medio para evitar que Mukuro diera por real su otra amenaza. – bueno regresemos ya que el idiota del beisball se puede perder en el camino-

Una gotita recorrió la frente de Tsuna al oír eso por parte de Gokudera ya que Yamamoto es inteligente claro que no poseía el intelecto de el, pero aun así sabia que era medio celoso y eso no se lo quitaba nadie.

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron hasta donde habían dejado a Yamamoto se oía el sonido del bus que estaba por arrancar, a lo lejos hacían señales para que les viera en eso salió Yamamoto esperando a que estos llegasen hasta allá.

-pues ya esta terminado la reparación podemos regresar- una alegría invadió a los demás chicos incluyendo a Chrome que poco se les unía a algo ya que era mas tímida que el mismo Basil.

- su amigo fue de mucha utilidad- les comento el chofer del autobús. – como premio a mi gratificación, los llevare a cualquier lugar sin comprarles ni un centavo- sin dudarlo toda la familia se subió al autobús, mientras le explicaban a Chrome entre todos lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica solo cuando vio con sorpresa a Basil era aun muy ingenua para imaginar que había hecho su superior.

- seguro va ser un lindo hijo – dijo en un tono suave mientras agarraba el estomago aun plano de Basil. – aun no se siente nada, tengo como unos días o semanas de embarazo- contesto un tanto orgulloso ya que la chica quizás esperaba sentir algo aun así sentía como que estaba maravillada hasta que vino dar una pregunta un tanto incomoda.

-¿ y el padre quien es?- no había dado Sawada el nombre del padre no sabia Basil si era conveniente dárselo a todo el mundo y si Squalo le valía sorbete … pensaba para si mismo.

Quizás todo eso iba a tener mas problemas de lo que pensaba. – prefiero mantenerlo en secreto Chrome Dono, si no le importa, ya que me es un poco incomodo no se cuando lo divulgue como reaccionara quizás va querer hasta matarme.- la cara de preocupación de la joven se hiso notar ante Basil, negando con su cabeza como diciéndole no se preocupe soy comprensiva.

En el trayecto todo fue normal hasta que Tsuna recordó que su celular no tenia saldo. –etto… creo que no tiene saldo el celular y no recuerdo el teléfono del doctor.- exclamo un tanto preocupado en tanto Basil reviso sus bolsillos por que allí traía una tarjeta del consultorio.

-¿cree que le ayudaría esto Sawada dono?- dijo Basil mientras le daba en la mano a Tsuna la tarjeta de su doctor mas resiente. – si, lo malo es que no tengo saldo para llamar que ya vamos en camino.-

-no se preocupe Juudaime, permítame- saco Gokudera, su celular que recientemente había comprado prestándoselo a Tsuna con una gran sonrisa ante esto. ((nt: jajaja me es difícil que sean 5 personajes que tengan todos que cooperar en la historia para que sea interesante se nota no?))

Pocos min pasaron para que Tsuna se pudiese comunicar con el Dr David, el se oía demasiado contento sobre el asunto de que su hija iba a salir bien todo a gracias de una ilusión que hiciera que su organismo interno trabajase mejor de lo que un trasplanté lo hiciera. En eso paso menos de la hora y ya estaban listos para comenzar con lo acordado el doctor había hecho unos cuantos tramites para que los chicos presentes pudieran estar en la habitación de su pequeña hija.

-ya estoy lista, jefe- dijo como un tanto como susurro Chrome a Tsuna, mientras que Reborn y el Dr David esperaban a un lado sin intención de estorbar. –bien ya puedes comenzar- dijo Reborn un tanto serio, en eso Chrome comenzó a concentrar su energía en su anillo de la niebla el color resplandecía con una gran calidez ante los ojos de todos los presentes.

Comenzó a susurrar con suavidad algo que poco se entendía era algo así como un cantico italiano que se podría decir que era una oración era la que Uni Hime había usado para resolver como se usaban el verdadero poder de los anillos vongola. (( nt: sorry esto es un total spoiler para los que no han visto todo lo del arco del futuro)) señalo la parte afectada de la niña la cual era la que necesitaba el trasplanté invadiéndola de toda la energía del anillo haciendo que Chrome se desmayase y la atrapase Yamamoto.

-recuéstela en el sillón – dijo el Dr esperando a que alguna de las 2 abriera los ojos ante el. Pero la primera en abrirlos fue su pequeña niña la cual se sintió confusa por a ver dormido mucho y ver las caras de los nuevos amigos de su tan amado padre. – padre¿ por que lloras?- dijo la niña al sentir que su padre lloraba de alegría y besaba suavemente la muñeca de la mano la cual no tenia suero.

- no es nada, hija mía solo estoy contento de que te ayas repuesto, Sabes le debes de dar gracias a estos jóvenes son como tus angeles de la guarda ellos te curaron en especial ella que te salvo- señalo a Chrome que en ese instante abrió los ojos y se reincorporo sentándose con suavidad en el asiento.

La chica la vio de forma muy entusiasta sonriéndole. –etto, muchas gracias señorita angel- dijo de forma dulce tras tomar el brazo de su padre. – ahora debo hacer los tramites y muchas gracias familia vongola, no saben como estoy agradecido por el favor- hiso una reverencia apenando al jefe de ellos. – jajaja no tiene por que señor David- en eso Chrome se levanta a saludar a la niña.

-espero que nunca mas suceda cosas así tienes un gran futuro por delante- dijo apenada ya que era una niña y comprendía la situación solo que la niña si tenia el apoyo y amor de su padre para sacarla adelante.

- saben en la próxima consulta de Basil no les cobrare- dijo el Dr entre risas para regresar el favor adquirido, mientras que se hacia de noche y todos poco a poco regresaban a casa.

A las pocas horas que habían llegado a casa incluyendo a Chrome que entre todos convencieron para que cenara a lado de Kyoko y Haru que habían ayudado a la madre de Tsuna a hacer la comida.

Las chicas se le acercaron muy feliz a Basil sonriéndole dándole un abrazo y deseándole felicidades por el nuevo ser que traía consigo todos estaban muy felices mas sin embargo Basil se comenzó a sentir incomodo ya una vez que todo termino de la pequeña celebración y que todos dormían se hecho a la cama por una extraña razón comenzó a sentirse mal … no se explicaba por que solo comenzó a llorar teniendo pensamientos pesimista para el y su futuro bebe del cual no sabría como reaccionaria el orgulloso padre cuando supiera que es de el.

Se comenzó a sollozar tomando lápiz y papel, abrió con lentitud la puerta de el cuarto de Tsuna dejándole la carta.

-lo siento Sawada dono, todos son muy amables pero no debo ser la molestia de la familia espero cuando despiertes leas la carta y no se preocupen por mi.- salió con lentitud del cuarto llevándose consigo sus pocas pertenencias no sabia donde iba y por que.

Tampoco quería ir a lado de su amo del cual aun no sabia que esta embarazado con una sonrisa forzosa cerro la puerta de la residencia Sawada, Dio un gran suspiro camino así por horas hasta que se canso y quedo dormido en un parque un poco alejado de Namimori esperando que Tsuna no lo encontrarse allí.

Quedo allí un tanto engarruñado por el frio, con el pasar de la noche el frio subía era incomodo para el chico. En una de esas oyó ruido de pasos despertando al instante y poniéndose en guardia.

-¿qui…quien anda ayi?- dijo un tanto temeroso ya que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien una silueta de un hombre joven que olía de forma muy penetrada a tabaco, el cual hiso que este tosiera levemente y se pusiera en guardia tomando su arma la cual parecía una especie de escuadra.

En cuanto se iba acercando se quedo medio sorprendido ya que era un rostro familiar que hacia años no veía ambos se quedaron viendo ese mirar y ese caminar eran inconfundibles era su mejor amigo de la infancia.

((nt: este personaje es inventado se los describiré un poco. Es de tez blanca ojos rasgados de color violeta muy como tristones tiene el cabello azul corto, usa una pipa para fumar y usa como un especie de yukata negra con rojo ))

-Ren Ryou, eres tu…- su cara se le ilumino y sonrió al ver al joven sorprendido por su altura y aun no había dejado ese mal habito de fumar con esa pipa que le había dado Iemitsu hace años atrás cuando lo visito por ultima ocasión.

El chico sonrió un tanto descarado abrazándolo y despeinándolo como era una tradición. -Vaya sigues tan enano como la ultima vez Basiliscum – lo alejo un poco sonriendo y acomodándose el cabello.

-que haces tan tarde? Este parque si te quedas te violaran- el menor solo hiso cara de susto pensando que no seria nada grato eso, aunque se sabia defender y dudaba que uno fuese tan fuerte como los que se había ya enfrentado tiempo atrás. –soy demasiado fuerte mas de lo que crees Ren dono- comento con tal seguridad mostrándole su arma mientras Ren la observaba un tanto intrigado ya que la ultima vez no la traía consigo.

-parece que te han pasado cosas buenas, oyes que te parece si vas a mi casa y platicas todo con lujo de detalle no me gustaría que te pasara nada acá- Basil solo afirmo con la cabeza siguiendo al peli azul con un tanto de entusiasmo ya que tenia mucho sin verlo.

Caminaron unos cuantos cm de allí del parque, la casa era un tanto modesta era una vecindad las casas estaban muy juntas eran muy chiquitas como para personas de bajos recursos en esas Ren abre la puerta de una de las casitas dándole paso a Basil. La casa estaba llena de libros y de cuadros al olio en realidad el menor se había quedado pasmado aunque una le llamo mucho la atención era su amigo Ren a lado de un chico rubio.

-oyes Ren dono es tu novio- pregunto un tanto curioso el menor en tanto volteo vio a Ren sonrojado mas de lo habitual. – es mi novia soy… hetero- dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo ya que le daba pena admitir que es gay. –pues te has puesto rojo mas de lo habitual- tosió y dio una sonrisa de medio lado quitándole el cuadro y voltenadolo produciendo en el menor una sonrisa que no pudo disimular. "- se ve que no ah cambiado hagamos otra prueba-" dijo para si mismo viéndole a los ojos.

- ne, Ren dono cuantos años tienes ya?- sabría que mentiría le gustaba mentir acerca de su edad y no se podría resistir. – no…se por que lo preguntas Basil kun sabes que tengo 15- sonrió nervioso poniéndosele la cara lleno de sudor frio con una cara media azulada que le delataba que mentía ante el menor.

- mientes! Yo tengo 15 y usted es mayor por varios años – hiso un ligero puchero por que lo había pillado en la jugada. – vale, vale eres mas inteligente que yo-

Asi pasaron toda la noche hablando de todo lo que les había ocurrido recientemente y de la infancia hasta que llego el amanecer ya Basil le había comentado lo que había pasado con el por que estaba dormido en el parque namimori hasta que ya les provoco sueño y ambos durmieron acurrucados por el frio.

Ren se había levantado mas temprano y noto que no había mucha comida así que le dejo una nota diciendo que ya regresaría no tardaba que había ido al súper.

Basil quedo esperando a su amigo ya había tardado como mas de 5 horas y se preocupaba además de que tenia hambre y no era saludable para su bebe quedarse sin desayuno.

Se levanto del futton asomando su cabeza hacia afuera vio a Ren encarrerado con una cara de susto entre mezcla con nervios. –¿que pasa Ren dono por que esa cara?- Ren venia muy agitado tomo a Basil con cuidado haciéndolo a un lado para entrar oyéndose un ruido estruendoso como unos dardos o flechas dándole a la puerta de madera.

Basil se reincorporo mientras Ren se metió debajo del futton mientras que de una patada avientan la puerta Basil solo hiso en ponerse en guardia.

¿ quien será ese desconocido que interrumpió de nada? descúbranlo en el siguiente cap.

((contnuara))


End file.
